¿Carta de despedida?
by Shin Akiyama
Summary: Qué pasaría si el último día de clases una carta cambia todo vas tras aquella persona o te quedarías con los brazos cruzados.


Era el día de la graduación si el último día de clases por fin tu ve el valor de confesar mis sentimientos, a que ya persona que siempre observe desde tan legos, pero nunca se dio cuenta de mis sentimientos ,pero también es el día que me voy del país a Europa, no les dije a nadie para que no se pusieran tristes no los quiero ver llorar un día tan feliz como este faltaban segundos para que el director de la escuela digiera que este es el final cuando acabo su discurso de despedida me retire del auditorio ,con una carta entre manos me dirige al salón de aquella persona que amaba en ese momento los pasillos se me asían largos y en eternos cuando estaba a punto de llegar alguien me llamo por mi nombre sacándome de mis pensamientos de motivación personal.

-Haru que haces aquí tan tarde no ibas air con Kyoko, Chrome para el festejo en la casa de Yamamoto dijo un poco triste Gokudera si esperas el décimo está esperando a Renbom que está ablando con hibari que lo invitamos a la fiesta de despedida.

-Q…que va a ir Hibari pero no es algo peligroso que el valla por que la última ocasión quiso moler hasta la muerte a Tsuna-san respondió una preocupada Haru por que la última vez se le subieron las capas o no?

-Tranquila el décimo ordeno que fueran hasta los varia así que podría salir mal.

En ese momento Gokudera se dio cuenta que todos iba a ser una bomba de tiempo porque todos se mataran entre sí, la expresión de Gokudera era de preocupación por lo que iba a pasar.

-¡N…o no! el décimo está loco pero bueno soy su mano de recha así que lo apoyó en todo lo que haga sin importar que pase eso lo que hacen los amigos o no me lo niegues Haru por cierto hoy es el día que le confiesas tus sentimientos al décimo espero que todo salga bien se ve que tú lo quieres de todo corazón pero él no se da cuenta de tus sentimientos.

-…

Cuando haru iba a decir algo unas voces muy como sida los interrumpió era la voz de tsuna que venía con yamamoto que en lugar de tener su sonrisa habitual él tenía una mirada de tristeza la cual se le notaba alegues inmediatamente haru escondió la carta que tenía entre sus manos -vamos ten el valor para entregársela no te a cobardes en este instante haru iba a extender su mano para darle la carta pero una patada lo golpeo en la cara.

-Tsuna ya están todos listos para la celebración de esta noche-dijo un rebom con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Rembon! porque siempre tienes que llegar así un simple hola no vasta – todos se quedaron en silencio por que fue la primera vez que tsuma le respondió a rebom con esas palabra.

Después de esas palabra rembon se retiró lo cual fue algo muy extraño de que él no es así todos tenían la cara de preocupación pero seles quito cuando a distancia de ellos se escuchaban una voz un entusiasmada.

-Eso es muy ¡extremo!- un alegre Ryohei que venía con su pequeña hermana Kyoko.

-Por supuesto todo esta listo ya todos están enterados los varia y una sorpresa para Rebom. Dijo un misterioso tsuna y cuál era la sorpresa que tenía en mente tsuana.

\- Hace dos meses el décimo hablo con todos los arcobaleno para que vinieran el día de hoy para darle las gracias por todo el apoyo que nos dieron en todo este tiempo a demás quiero ver a mi maestro dijo un Gokudera con una sonrisa .

-Me alegro por rebom quiero ver la cara de felicidad del cierto haru respondió una entusiasmada Kyoko además ya están los aperitivos aquí los tengo.

Todos empezaron a caminar rumba a la casa de yamamato pero antes todos de dirigían a sus casas para cambiarse su uniforme de la escuela por ropa de sibil así pasaron los minutos el día se hacía largo para haru mas pasaba el tiempo menos valor tenia.

-Bien llaca si es la hora de la fiesta espero que le guste mi ropa a Tsuna –mirándose haru al espejo de su habitación.

Ya era la hora yamamoto esperaba a todos en la puerta de su casa con su sonrisa de siempre Tsuna fue el primero.

-Tsuna eres el primero en llegar a la fiesta respondió yamamoto pero porqué.

-Por eso respondió tsuna muy agitado-eran los varia que eran los primeros en llegar pero lo más curioso todos venían de traje hasta Xanxus lo cual no Yamamoto soltó una risa que se escuchó hasta donde estaban ellos de inmediato Squalo quiso golpear a yamamoto.

-Bastardo como te atreves a burlarte de nosotros – respondió squalo con su típico grito y sacando su espada en símbolo de amenaza.

Tranquilos dijo tsuna un poco preocupado por lo que su se día en ese momento pase dijo Yamamoto a los pocas instantes llegaron los demás Ryohei, Kyoko, Gokudera, Hibari, Lambo, I-pin, la hermana de Gokudera, Rebom, Chrome y por ultimo Haru que tenía la cara de preocupación por que se le había hecho algo tarde por segundos todo llevaban traje así que no era motivo para que los varia se sintieran algo mal, cuando entraron era un festín que avía en la mesa del comedor principal cuando todos tomaron asiento Tsuna dirigió unas palabras.

-A todos porque los reuní hoy es que les que tengo que dar las gracias por todo el apoyo que me dieron en el presente y en el futuro sé que pasaron varias cosas con los varia así que ellos l futuro de gran ayuda muchas gracias por luchar mano a mano con nosotros y a mi maestro Rembon. Tengo un regalo para ti, tsuna dio una señal para que aparecieran todos los arcovaleno la cara de Rembon era de felicidad dijo unas palabras que sacaron de casillas a todos ellos hasta los varia.

-Tsuna gracias por el regalo – nadie lo podía creer era la primera vez que rembon le dio las gracias a Tsuna.

-bueno que empiece la fiesta dijo Tsuma muy animado.

-¡EXTREMO! Grito Ryohei muy animado.

Así la fiesta empezó todos comieron a pesian amigos hasta hibari parecía otra persona ¿pero dónde está Tsuna?

-Todos parecen felices me alegro es el momento para decirle a Tsuna pero donde estará me di cuenta que estaba afuera ablando por celular con alguien así que decidí no les tarro hasta que acabara su llamada pero lo que digo por teléfono de desbasto me rompía el alma.

-Te extraño espero verte pronto Yuki.

En ese momento haru salió corriendo de la fiesta tirando la carta que tenía escondida en su vestido pero, en ese momento kyoko salió de detrás de una maseta ella avía escucho todo tomo la carta de suelo y fue tras haru que ella estaba llegando a la salida y le grito.

-De tente haru por favor-kyoko la detuvo agarrándole su brazo izquierdo.

-¡SUELTAME! Quiero estar sola no lo entiendes kyoko solo quiero irme de aquí no quiero saber de nadie.

-Eres una idiota verdad haru respondió una kyoko -con una mirada de preocupación por su amiga.

-¡NO LO SOY! Porque dices.

-Que debes luchar por él y no lo intentas lo perderás para siempre así que ve y habla con el ¡HARU! debe ser un mal entendido o escuchaste mal.

En ese momento haru se lanzó a los brazos de kyoko y lenta mente las lágrimas se hicieron presentes en las mejillas de haru.

-Todo va estar bien llora todo lo que quieras haru.

-Eres una gran amiga kyoko gracias por apoyarme.

Después de un rato las chicas platicaron afuera por un rato pero no vieron y la fiesta estaba algo fuera de control, un gran estruendo se escuchó afuera asiendo que entraran corriendo haru y kyoko pero gran fue la sorpresa de las dos, gokudera y yamamoto tenían puestos unos trajes que avía echo haru uno de un tren y el otro de un avión mientras los dos de los integrantes de varian estaban noqueados por el alcohol que habían tomado.

-Pero que rallos pasa aquí- grito kyoko.

-¡EXTREMO! Grito Ryohei a ver dilo de nuevo maestro colonello.

¿Hermano? Que rallos traes puesto. ¿Ese es un vestido?

-¿kyoko? No es lo que parase es una apuesta esto es de hombres.

Mientras os arcobalenos estaban bebiendo uno tras otro.

Grito skull no me voy hasta que le gane a renbom él toma más que yo así hoy es el día que le gane.

Ríndete contesto Verde cierto no les vas aganar ,nunca cierto Renbom.

Pero Renbom estaba tan borracho que estaba durmiendo con los ojos abiertos.

-Pero que rayos por eso nuca le va a ganar- respondió fon.

Avían pasado un par de hora haru vio su teléfono y vio la hora ella llegaba tarde para su vuelo.

-Creo que ya es hora de irme kyoko adiós para siempre y dale la carta a tsuna.

-Que dijiste haru espera haru.

En ese momento kyoko buco a tsuna por todas parte estaba platicando con chrome en el patio kyoko llego muy agitado.

-Que pasa –kyoko-san respondió un preocupado tsuna por ver a kyoko tan agitada.

-Me pidió haru que te diera esta carta.

En ese momento tsana leyó la carta.

Para: Tsuna.

De: Haru.

No puedo seguir negando que cada vez que te miró, mi corazón se pone a latir de manera desenfrenada y me siento bien, porque tienes el poder de hacer que todo a mí alrededor se ilumine. Fueron tantas las veces en que quise acercarme, pero supongo que nunca tuve el valor suficiente como para hacerlo.

A pesar de todo, quiero atreverme a expresar cuanto me gustas que me haga tenerte cerca. Puede que te parezca una locura, algo irracional tal vez. Lo cierto es que no puedo evitarlo. Llegaste y pusiste mi mundo de cabeza, me hiciste cambiar la percepción que tenía de las cosas.

Tengo la seguridad que tú ni siquiera te das cuenta de ello, porque en ocasiones puedes ser bastante despistado como para notar algunas cosas. Esto me parece bien a veces, porque siento un temor infundado de que descubras mis sentimientos; en cambio otras, me dan ganas de ir corriendo hacia ti solo para decírtelo lo más fuerte que pueda.

Tan solo me gustaría decirte, que sea cual sea tu pensamiento después de enterarte de esta confesión, no dejaré de amarte ni de admirarte por la maravillosa persona que eres, ni de las cualidades por las que has conseguido quedarte con mi corazón.

Eres lo más especial para mí y las cartas de amor no pueden ni acercarse a expresar en palabras lo que provocas dentro de mí. Por favor, nunca te apartes de mí lado porque si decidieras hacerlo, estarías terminando con una parte muy importante de mi misma así que ¡Te AMO!

Después de esa hermosa confesión que hiso Haru a Tsuna él no lo podía creer en ese momento una lágrima en peso brotar Tsuna perdió a la única persona que en verdad lo amaba

-Soy un gran idiota –respondió Tsuna mientras sus lágrimas brotando intensa mente y mientras arrugaba la carta de Haru.

Después de unos segundos Tsuna reacciono metiéndose a donde estaban todos pero gran fue su sorpresa que Gokudera estaba cantando en el karaoque en calzoncillos, mientras Yamanoto estaba coqueteando con una lámpara.

-Hola mi amor tu cuando sales por el pan- dijo un muy sonriente Yamanoto con la lámpara entre sus brazos.

-Amigos necesito de su ayuda Haru de va del país hay que detenerla rápido-lo dijo de un tsuna con un tono preocupado.

-Por favor hagan caso ¿hermano por favor quítate el vestido? –dijo kyoko algo seria pero apenada por ver a su hermano.

-¿Que pasa tsuna?- dijo gokudera en un tono demasiado preocupado.

-¡Que porque se marcha!-responde tsuna dijo chrome –pero hoy es el día que le confesaras tus sentimientos.

-Eso es ¡EXTREMO! Tsuna ya era hora todos pensábamos que te quedarías con gokudera-

-¿Qué? Porque es mi mejor amigo por eso no solo por, me lleve bien con gokudera se signifique que tenga una relación, con el esto no es ninguna historia yaoi así que olvídelo-dijo tsuna con los brazos cruzados.

-Muy bien herbívoro sino vas al cansarla te moleré hasta la muerte comprendes-avía hablado hibari en un tono de amenaza

-¿Yamamoto tu papá toda vía tiene el carro de entregas?-

-Si ¿Por qué?

-Necesito que me lleve al aeropuerto pronto –

-Lo siento eso no va a ser posible porque el también tomo y está allí botado en el suelo-contesto yamonoto con una sonrisa.

-Que vamos a ser –TT-TT

-Muy bien déjamelo a mí decimo –

-¿Yamamoto?-

-Yo conduciré así que no te preocupes –respondió gokudera

En tonces todos se subieron al carro todos algo apretados asís se fueron toda prisa Asia donde estaba haru pero tuvieron varios retrasos antes de llegar el carro se le calentó el motor, se le poncho una llanta y mucho tráfico.

-Espero que tsuna haya visto mi carta- dijo haru con algunas lágrimas en su rostro

Los pasajeros del vuelo a Europa está a punto de salir por favor diríjanse a la puerta para abordad. En ese momento el auto que venía conduciendo Yamanoto llego al su destino tsuna salía a toda prisa del carro entro al aeropuerto el corrió así a una azafata donde-¿está el vuelo asía Europa? -Ella dijo que está a punto de salir por la puerta ocho –tsuna salió corriendo asía allá cuando estaba a punto de llegar vio como el avión despegaba-no puede ser llegue tarde – en ese momento se detuvo al filo de la ventano donde todos podían ver como los aviones se iban pero eso no fue lo que vio uno de los motores empezó a fallar en ese momento tsuna empezó a gritar mientras él veía como el avión lentamente como caía y se convertía en una gran bola de fuego y estrellándose con el pavimento.

-¡NO…..! Haru –grito tsuna mientras caía al suelo

-Jefe que fue ese gran ruido – chrome algo preocupada por todo el alboroto

-El vuelo de haru exploto el avión que se be algo logos es de donde iba-

En ese momento las caras de todos eran de desesperación de impotencia por que no pudieron a ser nada nadie se lo creía que una de sus mejores amigas haya muerto des pues de la graduación

-Si solo hubiera llegado un poco más a tiempo esto no hubiera pasado esto es mi culpa les fallado a todos jure que los protegería con mi vida pero parece que ni para eso soy bueno –dijo tsuna con una mirada sin esperanzas alguna.

-Esto llano es extremo kyoko por favor deja de llorar –Dijo un preocupado hermano

-Pero que hacen aquí todos ustedes-se oyó una voz muy preocupada

-Esa voz no puede ser pero –

Todos en ese momento vieron a haru corrieron a abrazarla menos los varia ¡pero ellos que hacen allí nuevo creo que fueron a ver el espectáculo! Entre abrazos y lágrimas le dijeron porque estaba

Ella contesto que -mis padres todavía no legaban así que decidí espéralos porque no me quería ir sola –

-Por ese susto te moleré hasta la muerte –dijo hibari sacando sus trombas de las manos.

Mientras kyoko y chrome lloraba los brasos de haru .

Tsuna miraba a haru con felisidad por verla sana y salva en ese momento todos los voltearon aber, que se tenían que desir pero gokudera ronpio el hielo

-Vamos ya di algo decimo no seas miedoso-

-Si kora-

-Haru porque te marchaste sin desir nada todos aquí ,somos tu familia asi que quédate en mi casa-

-¿Qué? Estás loco no are eso ni de broma anuquen sea una invitación tuya no la aceptare-dijo haru toda roja de la cara además tuya tienes a yuki.

-¿Quién es Yuki?-

-La chica con la que hablabas en la fiesta por eso no tengo razón para quedarme –

-Te refieres a la prima de mi papá-

-¿Prima?-

-Si cuando era pequeño siempre jugaba con migo y hoy decidí invitarla para que la conocieran pero no pudo venir por un asunto en su agencia así que Haru ,por favor que date a mi lado no quiero separarme de así que por favor dame el derecho de amarte –

-¿QUE? Acabas de desir –lo que escucho haru la dejo sin palabras

-Además no me importa que te quedes en mi aviación, yo puedo duermo en la casa del perro para que alla mas espasio en la casa –

En ese momento haru no le lo creía lo que dijo tsuna en ese instante corrió asia el se lanso a los brazos -si me quedo a tu lado pensé que no me notabas así que me resiné a tus sentimientos.

-No siempre te estuve viendo así que hoy me decidí a confesarte mis sentimientos te lo iba aducir des pues de la fiesta –

Las miradas de los dos se cruzaban mientras sus corazones latían a mil por hora

-Por el amor de dios ya bésala-dijo lambo

En tonces los dos se acercaron lentamente sus labios se ponían frente a frente mientras todos veían, como los dos se acercaban y en ese momento Tsuna por fin beso a Haru asi fue como por una carta aquel chico de mostro sus sentimientos verdaderos en ese momento cedió cuenta mas vale decir un te amo que un adiós


End file.
